


Slightly healthier

by Gabriel4Sam



Series: Something to keep going [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Probably under negotiated kink, but still helping, not exactly healthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Ventress knew going back every month to screw Obi-Wan Kenobi could border on crazy, and it was without even starting on the dominance thing. He had started dominating her, then his world had burnt and things had gone in the other way and she would be smart to never come back.But, strangely, it helped him and it helped her.Also, no sentient in the world had a mouth like that man.





	Slightly healthier

Ventress gave another fruit to the eopie, cooing softly at the big beast. With years, as the miasmas of the Dark Side left her little by little, she had come to find animals’ life precious. They were uncomplicated, following their instinct, never cruel for the sake of it.

Not like sentient beings.

And eopie, stubborn, bad tempered, with their habits to throw awkward riders of? Well, she could understand them.

“Good girl,” she smiled, patting the muffle and the eopie brayed to ask for a head rub.

“I can’t right now, girl, I have another pet to take care of. But tomorrow morning we’ll arrange a good mud bath for you.”

She entered the small hermitage and passed into the fresher, carefully washing her hands, face and forearms. Only then, she pretended to remark Obi-Wan, kneeling naked in the small living room. She knew without asking that he hadn’t moved since she had left, half an hour ago, because she had forbidden it. His posture was perfect, his eyes closed, his hands behind his back, his sex half hard and everything on display.

Not that kneeling half an hour was very difficult for him; she had seen him spending days kneeling in meditation without moving. It was the fact to wait for her that she liked. Offered to her pleasure, when she decided to take it.

Letting for once his too busy mind in peace, simply a toy for Asajj.

She slowly advanced, carded his finger in his hair. Grey was creeping in it a little more every year since he had come to that world and every time she came back between bounties, he looked, to the eyes that only looked on the surface, a little less like an elegant Core inhabitant and more like the crazy hermit he pretended to be.

For those who didn’t know how to look.

To Ventress, he was more centred now that he had been coming to Tattoine, when his Force presence was a bleeding wound only comparable to the last breathe of a dying man. She liked to think she had contributed to that. That letting her have control had purged a part of his guilt, that being only her thing for hours had helped. Like before, when she had been the one with too much on her soul, just after breaking her chains and running from the Sith, she had needed him to take control to rebuild herself.

“Good pet”, she crooned and she saw the shudder on his face.

She let herself fall onto the hard couch and he immediately placed his head against her knee.

“I should let you wait,” she mused, “I should spread myself and go to business and let you watch…” He grumbled against her leg and she almost laughed.

“Did I tell you could talk? Your mouth has much better things to do. No fingers”, she ordered, opening her robes. “Just your tongue, wordsmith. Let me see what you can do with it.”

She was not wearing underwear, having discarded them in the fresher after their first time, and she shivered at the first touch of his beard against her tight. She reached behind her, grabbing the bag of the couch to brace herself and arched into it.

“Just like that,” she whispered at the first touch of his tongue, nuzzling at her like she was a delicacy. He pressed with his shoulder to spread her legs more and she almost grabbed his hair to remind him of his place, but he hitched one of his legs over his shoulder for better access and went to work, kriffin obliterating her sense of up and down.

Asajj groaned between her teeth. The mouth of that man. Those filthy wet noises and her harsh breathing were the only sound in the room and he was almost muted in the Force, like the higher functions of his brain were sleeping.

It hadn't been like this before, the handful of times he had went down on her before the end of his world. Oh, he had always let her well satisfied, but there was not that delight, that desire to lose himself between the folds of her sex like he was nothing more than a good toy.

She swore and ordered, “Your fingers.” Before, he would have been smug. Now, he used a finger to rub her clit back and forth and three fingers from his other hand eased inside her. She swore at the slight burn and started to ride his mouth.

“Good boy”, she panted, “Force, your mouth. Look at you. Your mouth will be wrecked. I should take you on my hunts. You would be so pretty waiting in my bunk, naked all day. That mouth was lost on negotiations, you were made for that. Should parade you on Anchoread, your mouth red and shiny. All woman would be jealous. Riding your mouth in every nook of that thrice damned town.”

She hadn’t babbled like that in old times but right now she didn’t care. The orgasm rose in her and she pushed his head to catch her breath after. He was a mess, panting, his beard sticky and his eyes black from lust. She tightened her hand on his neck and he whined, eyes half closing. There was a tall glass of water waiting next to the couch and she guided him until he had drank half of it.

“To the bed,” she ordered, “on your hands and knees.” And she left for the fresher.

In it, she started the chrono she had on her wrist.

Half an hour of waiting again? Between her legs, something was throbbing, asking for more. She moved the cursor. Twenty minutes. They had a record of six orgasms for her before he begged to come, but she had brought back a new harness and a longer toy.

She put her bet on five.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too, under the same username. Come and say hi!


End file.
